


Heat Days

by bishorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Stiles-centric, societally pressured sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishorn/pseuds/bishorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biology, in Stiles’s opinion, is the fucking worst thing in the world. He shakes as he feels a little more slick slide out of his ass and down his thighs. How in the fuck could there be no Alphas near him? Because he’s stupid, that’s why. He’s in school, for God’s sake. It should be full of stupid alphas who’d fuck each other to win a chance at mounting a in-heat omega.</p>
<p>Stiles doesn't mind being an omega. He doesn't even mind the sex because, as it turns out, sex is fricking amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another TWKM fill. I love societally pressured sex, and that is now a tag. It's so liberating, making up tags. I might do it more often. But yeah, mob ruled sex. It's a beautiful thing. I knew I had to have the prompt the moment I read it.
> 
> http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?replyto=973865

Biology, in Stiles’s opinion, is the fucking worst thing in the world. He shakes as he feels a little more slick slide out of his ass and down his thighs. How in the fuck could there be no Alphas near him? Because he’s stupid, that’s why. He’s in school, for God’s sake. It should be full of stupid alphas who’d fuck each other to win a chance at mounting a in-heat omega.

However, heat just hit him randomly, in the middle of the day. He skipped his Home Ecs class, because honestly, his dad does not need another scarf. He’s got like twenty from when Stiles was in his knitting phase and wanted to knit his boyfriend-hunk-of-an-Alpha Derek the perfect scarf to match his scowl. His dad got all the rejects. And now, after picking the lock, he’s on the roof, with the door automatically locked behind him. 

What he really wants, though, is for Derek to fuck the heat right out of him. That’s a lie. This heat can’t be fucked out of him, but it makes him feel all fuzzy inside to imagine carrying his boyfriend’s babies. Instead, it’ll just be a nonstop sex marathon right in the middle of the hall because no one comes between Derek and his omega. Too bad he’s a good-two-shoes and busy in Calculus right now.

He collapses as he tries to take another step. The door shouldn’t be locked from this side, but he’s just mildly worried that he’ll end up falling down the stairs and break his neck. The heat’s coming too strong for him to care, though. He pushes it open and stumbles down the steps. He’ll take anyone now. Even if it’s the janitor, he’ll fuck the next Alpha to walk by him. Except if it’s Jackson Whittemore. Fuck if it’s Jackson. He’d rather risk being punished for turning down an Alpha than fuck Jackson. 

Thankfully, it’s not Jackson. Or a janitor. He spies Danny from across the hall, and calls weakly out for the Alpha. He knows Danny’s gay and prefers other Alphas, but please, just put your dick in this poor desperate omega, won’t you?

Danny sighs as he approaches him. God what a sweetie. He’s got a hall pass good for 10 minutes, and all. Stiles keens as Danny unbuckles his jeans. “Be patient, Stiles.”

Stiles turns around and tilts his ass up in the air, begging to be fucked. It feels like forever, and Stiles says as much, before Danny puts the dick in him. It’s glorious. 

It’s unfamiliar, and Stiles has the knowledge that he’s probably the only omega that’s ever been fucked by Danny fucking Mahaelani. And fuck, he better be a top because that dick is too good to waste.

It’s fatter than Derek’s but shorter and it’s stretching him beautifully. Stiles is pretty sure he’s drooling onto the floor but doesn’t do anything but lift his hips up a little higher so Danny’s rubbing against his prostate. There’s a hand rubbing his nipple and another massaging his little cock. Stiles is a screamer, he knows, and the entire school knows that he’s being fucked by a fucking god right now. 

He’s heat sensitive and every thrust is so powerful and forces him apart. Every slide is barely a reprieve before the cock pushes back inside. He feels a familiar pressure build up and even before Danny’s done, he spasms and his sterile cum leaks out of his little cock. Still, Danny finishes too soon with a final thrust that’s going to leave bruises on his hips. Stiles rolls over, chest heaving and smiling deliriously at the cum that’s bubbling inside of him.

“You, my friend, are a god,” Stiles slurs, heat-drunk. “If I didn’t have Derek and if you weren’t gay, I’d be all over that shizz.”

Danny rolls his eyes but smiles. “I wouldn’t say no to a threesome.”

Stiles gapes at him even as Danny sways his hips as he walks away.

\--

Cum is covering the back of his thighs by the time he makes it to Derek’s calculus class. Stiles pushes the door open and walks in boldly. He knows his scent’s strong enough to be noticeable now and winks at Derek, whose nostrils are flaring. His ass is already starting to leak again and a drop of cum hits the floor with a soft plop.

“Mr. Stilinski,” the calculus teacher wrinkles her nose. “Don’t you have your own class to be in?”

“It’s an omega class anyway,” Stiles shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. He’s already feeling the fire start up in the pit of his stomach and he needs to be fucked soon. 

“Ms. Brown--” Derek starts, looking just as desperate as Stiles does, and it melts his heart.

“That’s not how we do things here.” She turns to the board and slaps it with her meterstick. Stiles drools a little imagining what it’d be like if Derek slapped his ass like that, but that’s beside the point. Whoops, he might’ve said that out loud. Whatever. “Whoever finishes this problem first has the privilege of mounting the omega.”

Stiles knows he’s not allowed to, but he wishes he could fingerfuck himself in the meantime. He’s getting more and more desperate, but no one except, naturally, Lydia is even close to down. She’s first, of course, but Ms. Brown frowns at her work. “Correct, but next.”

Stiles wishes he could be cool like Lydia. She’s terrifying. She makes her Alphas try to mount each other first before picking the one she prefers, and they always listen to her. She’s like a weird Alpha-Omega mix who’s also a genius to boot. She’s totally wasted on Jackson. 

He looks expectantly at Derek, who’s staring at his paper hopelessly and glancing up at Lydia like the answer’s written on her face. She rolls her eyes but turns back to doodling.

Stiles bites his lip in disappointment, but doesn’t say anything. In the end, it’s some kid Matt Daehler that Stiles has never met before, who sits in the back row. Stiles is kind of regretting his spur-of-the-moment decision now. He hates being fucked by people he doesn’t know outside of heat. Even though it’s socially expected and he’s done it so many times since his first heat, it’s still a weird feeling of dirty.

He can’t do anything about it though, unless he wants to be fucked nonstop by anyone who’ll take him until even after his heat’s passed.

He somewhat reluctantly turns around but the alpha grabs him by the wrist painfully. He yelps as he’s turned back to the class and pushed to the floor. Derek looks like he wants to growl, but he has no right to anything now. The alpha pinches his hips and fucks in. He goes at a jackhammer pace and Stiles can’t even keep up with it. His insides are pounded by the dick and Stiles can’t do anything but moan and mewl as he gets closer to completion. He squirms, but the thrusts get shallower and shallower. 

Stiles wants to complain, but he can’t, not when he’s being fucked by glorious alpha meat. And fuck this asshole, he won’t even let him touch his own nipples or rub at his own cock. He keeps him right on the edge, and won’t let him get that little bit of touch more to cum. He can’t control the way his body begs, and his body flushes at Derek seeing him so open and so pliant for someone else. His ass clenches and Stiles thinks he’s finally going to cum. 

Instead, His alpha pulls out of him as Stiles is still on edge and gives himself the last few strokes to come all over Stiles’s face. Stiles blinks away the strings of cum that stick to his eyelashes, still moaning and begging. He’s so fucking frustrated, but he thanks the alpha as is socially expected. This fucking did absolutely nothing to quell the heat that’s coming up. He hears Derek growl and it makes it even worse. 

The bell rings right on time, and Derek leapt up to Stiles. 

“I love how you’re always so worried for me,” Stiles smiles. He wipes away some of the cooling come from his face and kisses Derek on the cheek.

“I’m going to rip Matt into shreds,” Derek whispers into his ear even as he enters his omega’s ass. 

“You’re always so worried for my virtue,” Stiles snuggles into Derek chest as the long slow thrusts make his toes curl. They’ve still got some time before Derek has to go to baseball practice and Stiles has to go to lacrosse. Stiles comes twice in that time.

\--

Stiles knows Finstock loves the team; loves having a gay goalie so he doesn’t have to worry about rewarding him when he makes a save. It spurs the rest of the players on harder. Stiles also knows that sometimes Danny will take pity on the poor omega who won’t get properly fucked unless he lets a couple in.

Stiles is absolutely covered in Derek’s come when he trudges onto the field naked. He glares at Jackson who wolf-whistles at him and scoots closer to Scott. Man, he wishes Scott was good enough to make a couple goals without Danny’s help. Finstock knows if Scott makes anything, it’s because Danny’s just being nice to Stiles.

The first one to make a goal in practice is Brandon, a senior whose got a dick that’s as long as a crosse, or at least that’s how it feels inside of him. He also likes doing it slowly enough, inching and forcing every last bit of himself into Stiles until the omega’s pulling on the grass, begging for him to go faster. He’s kind of a dick, honestly. But he also has a great dick, so Stiles is kind of ambivalent about him.

The next is Jared, who prefers blowjobs over ass fucking. He likes Stiles on his knees and hugging his hips and ass to force the dick deeper in. He laughs goodnaturedly when Stiles comes all over his shoes. His come is sweet and spicy and Stiles could get addicted to it. He probably already is and thank god he’s such a good player.

The third is Albert, who fucks Stiles with stuttering thrusts that keep him on edge, but eventually give him completion. Albert likes to pull out as he’s coming and spray his seed all over the grass. Stiles licks it up dutifully, and he can’t even complain, because it tastes so fucking good. His ass is in the air as he sucks it off the grass, and he can feel the lube and cum mixture slip out of him. 

He glares at Danny when he lets the fourth goal in. Jackson swaggers over and Stiles is very upset. Danny just gives a helpless shrug. 

“Come on, you little bitch. On your back.” Jackson croons. 

Stiles can’t do much but follow but even as he does, he curses at Jackson. He holds his legs apart and displays his hole for everyone to see. Jackson rubs a finger over it and Stiles arches his back and feels the slick leak out of him. He hates Jackson.

Jackson thrusts in shallowly, just the tip of his dick. He knows Stiles loves sharp thrusts the best, so he takes his time. Stiles is moaning and panting by the time Finstock grumbles and tells Jackson to hurry it the fuck up. 

And oh god, oh god, oh god-- Jackson’s dick is wonderfully shaped to rub against his prostate. He nipples are assaulted and he sobs and can’t even turn away from Jackson. He comes before Jackson does and glares at the smirk he’s given. He comes inside Stiles and holds it in there, before scooping some of the cooled cum from around his hole. Jackson shoves it at Stiles’s mouth and Stiles licks it up readily. Even after it’s gone, he gives a couple licks, looking for just a little more.

He hates Jackson.

\--

The locker room isn’t so bad. He gets spitroasted by Isaac and Scott. He loves the musk of Isaac and Scott knows him well enough to give him the best orgasms. He ends up covered in mud and come and sweat by the end of servicing everyone who wants to fuck him, which is, well, everyone. He gets cornered in the shower, as he’s cleaning up, by Jackson who turns his water off and pumps cum deep into him. As much as he hates to say it, Jackson’s chest against his back has been conditioned to make him come even against his will.

He has to wait a bit for baseball to get out. He gets to third base with the third baseman before Derek growls loud enough to scare everyone else away. It’s not exactly etiquette, but Derek’s too cool for those things. Stiles jumps on his dick the second he has a chance and before long, Derek’s fucking him against a locker. 

It’s the best feeling in the world, Stiles thinks, as he wraps his legs tighter and feels Derek slide in a bit deeper. He knows all the ways to make Stiles go crazy and gets to them. 

By the time they’re done, they’re the only ones left in the locker room and the baseball coach has been eyeing Stiles in a way that Derek gives him his best glare for. They make their way to Derek’s ridiculously cool Camaro. Derek slides in on the driver’s side before Stiles sits himself on the dick. He’s short and skinny enough that he won’t block Derek’s vision and it’s amazingly hot, to Stiles. He can sit on his boyfriend’s dick and his boyfriend is cool enough to not go crazy. Just having something in him makes Stiles beg for more, and he kind of resents Derek for having this superpower so he makes up for it by grinding a little harder.

They get to Stiles’s home without incident, unless you count the honk Stiles made when he was coming and accidentally pressed on the horn. The car next to them honked back and Stiles dug his face into Derek’s neck in humiliation. 

The Sheriff still isn’t home, and Derek settles for a blow job. They fuck against every wall of the house, and when the Sheriff gets home, he finds Stiles out of his mind, begging Derek to fuck him. He’s in full pseudo-heat by now, and Derek has the decency to look ashamed even as he’s ramming into the Sheriff’s son. 

The Sheriff frowns, but Stiles considers it a win when he leaves them be. He screams a little louder, just because he’s kind of an ass.


End file.
